


Ma'am This is A Mcdonald's Drive Thru

by maderscolleen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderscolleen/pseuds/maderscolleen
Summary: Me and my friend are doing a challenge to see who can write the better smut.Vote for me man or else!!!- Julianna <3(Also, the title has nothing to do with the fic haha)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Ma'am This is A Mcdonald's Drive Thru

It was a long day for both Emma and Regina. Regina had several individual meetings with people who's lives were disturbed by the current nuisance in Storybrooke - the snow queen. Emma was with her overly optimistic parents the whole day having to listen to them go on and on about how they "will find the snow queen" and "she can't hide forever" but unfortunately, they still had no luck. When it became 9:00 at night her parents took Henry back to their house for a sleepover as per Henry's request which was the only reason Emma was remotely in a good mood. Regina and Emma had been sneaking around together for months now and though they loved their son dearly, they wanted to cuddle and kiss without having to worry about him seeing them. Nobody would expect the savior and the evil queen to be together and they both felt it wasn't the right time to announce their relationship. They didn't feel like being bombarded with questions. 

Emma parked her yellow bug right in Regina's driveway not giving a damn about who might see it or if anyone might ask what she was doing there so late at night. She was stressed out beyond belief and annoyed from being with her parents all day and all she wanted was to hold her girlfriend. 

"Gina are you here?" Emma called after entering the house. She took off her red leather jacket and hung it on the coat rack before taking her boots off and lining them up next to a pair of Regina's black heels. She called out one more time before hearing footsteps coming towards her.

"I see you're letting yourself in now," Regina said making her way to Emma. "I was about to take a bath."

"Please don't let me stop you I'll just wait out here," Emma smirked making her way to the couch. She sat down and put her feet up on the coffee table before Regina sighed.

"I guess I have to ask you because you're too much of an idiot to ask yourself. Do you want to join me?" Her voice got softer when she asked Emma to take a bath with her. It was the voice she could never say no to and Regina knew it. But why in the world would Emma even think of saying no to that? Before she could respond Regina was making her way to the bathroom and Emma jumped up to follow.

"How was your day?" Emma asked. Regina was silent for a few seconds while walking. When they got to the bathroom she turned on the tub and got bath salts out of the drawer underneath the sink. 

"Very stressful. It would seem the snow queen is quite an annoyance to the people here. She's broken into houses and has stolen objects from stores... and well, because I'm the mayor I have to listen to everyone complain about things that I can not control at the moment."

Regina had a look on her face that was not like her normal persona. She was normally confident and stubborn and could easily intimidate any one that crossed paths with her. She was leaning up against the sink and Emma knew what she needed, what they both needed. Slowly, Emma embraced Regina in a tight hug and Regina squeezed back with just as much force. When they pulled apart Regina had tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, I know I don't usually act like this," Regina started, lifting her hands up to wipe her tears but before she could Emma grabbed her arms. 

"It's okay to cry Regina. You don't have to be strong all the time, it's good to have someone to lean on." She tilted Regina's chin up and kissed away the tears that were falling from her eyes. "And I'm so glad I can be that person for you."

Regina let out a soft laugh. "It's embarrassing."

"What's embarrassing? Being a human? You're allowed to have emotions."

"I know. I just don't act like this it's not a very me thing to cry."

Emma ignored her and placed a loving kiss on Regina's lips before reaching for the zipper on her dress. She pulled the zipper down slowly whilst looking longingly into her eyes with a slight smile on her face. "You are the most gorgeous woman in the world." Emma whispered and pulled the dress off Regina's shoulders, sliding it down her body. Emma was practically on the floor, waiting for Regina to step out of the dress so she could toss it to the side. Once the dress was gone Emma kissed both her thighs and removed her underwear before going back up to meet Regina's face. She unhooked her bra and slid it down her arms leaving Regina completely naked. 

"Practically perfect in every way. Mary Poppins isn't real is she?" 

"Way to ruin the moment." Regina got into the tub and leaned back closing here eyes. "Are you coming in or not?" 

"Yes your majesty right away." Emma joked. She hurriedly took off all her clothes easily capturing Regina's undivided attention and then lit the candles that were around the tub and turned off the lights.

"I don't know how you do it, but it seems you get more attractive every time I see you." Regina stated. She moved forward in the tub so Emma could quickly slide in behind her. Once Emma was in Regina relaxed her head back on Emma's chest giving Emma a great view of her body. 

'And I don't don't know how you do it, but every time I see your body you take my breathe away." 

Regina's eyes closed once again and Emma ran her hands up and down the sides of her body. Emma cherished these moments because she didn't get many of them. Regina was the love of her life, her soulmate, and she was certain. Emma never believed in true love growing up. Her parents abandoned her as a baby and her foster parents were cruel. She was never loved so why would she believe in it? But with Regina. Oh my god Regina. She made Emma feel amazing and special and most importantly loved. Regina was the missing piece from her life. Emma started kissing Regina's head repeatedly and moved her hands from Regina's sides to her boobs. 

"Em-ma," She moaned. 

Emma moved her kisses from the top of her head to her neck. She sucked hard and Regina gasped. "Did you leave a hickey?"

"Yes, but lucky for us we have magic."

Regina didn't say anything after that and Emma continued. She dragged her tongue from her jaw down her neck and sucked again earning a moan. Regina couldn't take it anymore and turned her head meeting Emma's lips. Regina's tongue licked Emma's bottom lip asking for entrance and Emma immediately obliged. Once Regina's tongue was in her mouth they battled for dominance. A minute or so passed when Emma broke away from the kiss making Regina pout.

"Turn back around," She muttered. Regina didn't want to but listened and Emma slid her hand between her legs. She could feel how wet she was even though they were submerged in water and Regina's breath quickened. 

"Would you hurry up," She pleaded in an annoyed tone. Emma smiled and right away slipped a finger into her pussy receiving a grateful moan.

"More, more," Regina begged thrusting her hips up to meet Emma's touch. She added a second finger and started thrusting faster, then a third finger.

"Em-ma oh my god Emma I'm close keep going."

Along with her fingers Emma used her other hand to circle Regina's clit. Emma could feel Regina's nails digging into her thighs and that only made her go faster. 

"You look stunning right now," Emma mumbled into her ear.

"Shut up you're distracting me," Regina spat out.

Emma's hand left her clit and went to grab Regina's boob while the other was fingering her faster than before. Regina gasped loudly and started to shake. 

"Don't stop."

Emma knew she was there and waited until Regina came down from her high to release her fingers.

"How was that?" She asked. Regina turned her head to give Emma a kiss.

"Incredible, you ever fail to amaze me." 

They both blew out the candles and Emma stepped out of the bath before Regina stretching out her hand for her to grab onto. Regina did so and Emma pulled her out of the tub with ease. They dried themselves off and walked into Regina's bedroom naked. 

"What do you want to wear?" Regina asked going to her closet.

"Gina I really don't care all I want is for you to get under the covers with me so we can cuddle." 

Regina smiled at that and put on one of Emma's over sized t-shirts that she left last time and got into the bed. 

"You know, maybe we should tell everyone about us that way we can have more time together?" Emma asked in a hopeful voice stroking piece of hair out of her face.

"You know maybe you're right."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm clearly better at fluff than smut but STILL


End file.
